The ultimate goal of the Training on Research Bioethics (TORB) is to improve ethical practice in implementation of health research through capacity strengthening of the professionals involved in health research in Bangladesh (South Asia) and Kazakhstan (Central Asia). The program will cover three (3) major areas: Curriculum Development for Courses/Workshop on Research Bioethics, Training on Research Bioethics for multidisciplinary participants and Supporting relevant studies on research ethics. The duration of the program will be of 4 years. The first year will be assigned for Curriculum Development and Courses/Workshops will be conducted during 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year. The program will be conducted by the Bangladesh Medical Research Council (BMRC) - focal point for coordination and promotion of health research in the Country. Curriculum Development and Proposed Training will have two major components: National and International. Under the National Component Curriculum will be developed for Certificate and Advance Courses on Research Bioethics and Courses will be conducted for the Bangladeshi professionals based on multidisciplinary approach. The International Component will target for Curriculum Development and conduction of Intensive Workshops on Research Bioethics in Kazakhstan -a Republic of former Soviet Union. Through this TORB one hundred fifty Bangladeshi professionals will get adequate Training on Research Bioethics. Fifty professionals from Kazakhstan will be able to participate in Intensive Workshop on Research Bioethics. The program will help in improvement of ethical practice in implementation of research in Bangladesh. Printed Training Manuals on the Courses will be available and the Courses can be replicated in other Countries of South Asia: [unreadable] [unreadable] Bhutan, India, Myanmar, Nepal and Srilanka. The Program will create awareness on research ethics among professionals engaged in health research in Kazakhstan. Training Manual on the Workshop conducted in Kazakhstan will be available in Russian language and it will create opportunity to organize similar Workshops in Russian speaking Countries of Central Asia: Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan. The program will be implemented by National Experts with technical assistance from distinguished International Scientists in the field.